Después de 7 años
by Marie Malfoy Morales
Summary: 7 años antes, Despues de que su padre le hubiera escrito al amor de su vida unas horribles palabras, él, destrosado deside irse. Pero a los siete años de aquel día, va a volver a ver al amor de su vida, ¿Pero qué pasa si ella le viene con una sorpresa...?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, ¿Me extrañaron? hahaha, bueno aca continue la historia de 7 años despues, con despues de 7 años, contada esta vez, por nuestro rubio favorito, el hurón Draco Malfoy.

Aqui esta deque trata:

7 años antes, Despues de que su padre le hubiera escrito al amor de su vida unas horribles palabras, él, destrosado deside irse. Pero a los siete años de aquel día, va a volver a ver al amor de su vida, ¿Pero qué pasa si ella le viene con una sorpresa...? ¿Y una, no muy grata? ¿Lograra él predonarla por no haber luchado por su amor? ¿Lograra que ella se quede, esta vez para siempre?

_**Después de 7 años**_

Una promesa

Habían pasado 7 desde la última vez que la había visto. En esos siete años estuve viviendo en la miserable oscuridad que mi vida me había estado preparando con ilusión. Ella me había abandonado, por lo que me habían contado…

No fue a nuestra última cita… y se fue sin despedirse de mí… ¿Por qué? ¡Se suponía que nos amábamos! Pensé con frustración mientras golpeaba la mesita donde estaba mi bebida… un coñac con miel y canela. Sabia de la patada, pero no importaba, si por eso me recordaba a ella, bienvenido era.

Me pare de mi sillón y fui a esperar a la ventana…

La vida no era fácil para un antiguo sirviente de él… Pero sobrevivía. Seguía teniendo mi mansión, mis propiedades, mis millones, mis amantes… Pero había perdido más de lo que seguía teniendo…

-_Maldita guerra…_-murmuré con odio impregnado…

Gracias a ella, yo había perdido a mi familia, a buenos amigos, a conocidos, y había perdido mi infancia…

La guerra había sido desastrosa, vi gente morir, yo mate a algunos, para salvar a otros, aunque también mataba para sobrevivir. La gente mostró su lado oscuro por su supervivencia, mostró como eran realmente…

Hasta _ella_… pero no fue como yo esperaba, yo creía que se mostraría como una maldita arpía sin importarle sus amigos cuando llegara el momento en el que estuvieran apunto de morir. Pero fue contrario a eso. Se mostró más valiente, más fiel (a sus amigos), más positiva, más ruda, más fuerte, más capaz, más inteligente, más, más, más de todo. Se mostró como la mujer perfecta, la mujer perfecta para mí.

Pero ella andaba con un hombre pobretón, con el pelo todo pelirrojo (de una manera horrible). O como yo lo llamaba, con la zanahoria con patas. No se que veía en él, si era porque era su mejor amigo, o porque estaba siega, sorda, y muda. Bueno…. Muda no, porque siempre me contestaba…

En la escuela todos la llamaban la empollona, sabelotodo, monja, la rata esponjada, ¡Ha! Como me gustaría ver a la gente que se atrevió a decirle eso en el pasado, ahora en el futuro. Ella los rebanaría y con una sola mano.

Me lo imaginaba todo…

_-Hola sabelotodo insufrible rata esponjada.-Diría alguien completamente estúpido._

_-¡Mure!-Diría ella, y le partiría el trasero._

-¡Ha, ha, ha!-Reía de mi propia mente retorcida. De mi elocuencia que siempre se mostraba.

Pero… ¡bah!… ¿A quién intento engañar?... Después de tantos años, yo la amo aun… ¡Qué idiota soy! Pensé resentido.-Ella ya me a de haber olvidado…y a de haber olvidado la promesa…

¿Qué promesa? La que nos hicimos hacia siete años atrás… La de volver a vernos cada 7 años exactos. Pero yo digo que ni se a de acordar… En su perfección, debió de haber encontrado a alguien igual de perfecto que ella.

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de cuando alguien entro a la puerta de alado. La curiosidad invadió mi mente, morbosa curiosidad, pensé mientras iba a la habitación haber quien había llegado. Solo era para ver a quien era, así que solo abrí un poco la puerta y… era _ella_…

Nuestra heroína perfecta.  
La salvadora del mundo…

La perfección en carne y hueso…

Mi amada, mi sufrimiento, mi alivio, mi sueño, mi pesadilla, mi pensamiento, mi alegría, mi tristeza, mi sol, mi luna, mi estrella…Todo eso era ella para mi… Todo eso, había causado ella en mí.

La vi parada, con un vaporoso y hermoso vestido, ondulando a cada movimiento que daba. Seguía igual, o tal vez no.

Su pelo ahora estaba las largo, pero seguía igual de delgada. Se le veía más vivaz, más hermosa, más inteligente, más, pero siempre más. Ella nunca se quedaba atrás con nada. Ni con su belleza, ni con su alegría, o su maldito carácter.

Me quede viéndola unos segundos… Había venido… ¡Se había acordado!

-_Viniste._-Dije al verla ahí parada, enfrente de la chimenea.-_Pensé que no lo recordarías…_

_-¿Y por qué no?_.-Preguntó mientras se acercaba hacia mí_.-¿Creías que podrías liberarte tan fácil de mí?_

_-No, eso jamás, eres como una peste que no se puede sacar_.-Dije sonriendo, sabiendo que la molestaría, como cuando éramos unos críos, ella la insoportable y yo el perfecto.-_Pero lo decía porque éramos unos críos cuando hicimos la promesa.-_Dije mientras le tomaba una mano, y le depositaba un suave beso en ellas, para luego guiarla hacia el sofá.

-_Creía que sabias que era una mujer de palabra, o joven… como en ese entonces-_Dijo mientras tomaba asiento y yo me paraba para servirle un coñac con miel y canela. Sabía que era la preferida de ella, y también el mío, cuando quería recordar el sabor a sus labios, el sabor de ella-_Lo recordaste_.-susurro impresionada, alagada, enternecida y entusiasmada de que yo recordara algo que tuviera que ver con ella.

-_Si…Recuerdo que me asuste e impresione cuando te vi preparando eso. Era tan raro que se me antojo probarlo.-_Dije sonriendo sinceramente…Cosa que no hacia muy a menudo, sino era con Ammy

_-¿Y qué te había parecido?.-_Preguntó sonriéndome a que le contestara.

-_Que estabas loca, sabia a demonios…. Nunca logre quitarme su sabor de encima_.-Deje mientras hacia mi mueca de asco (la de siempre), haciéndola reír. Y dejándome llevar, por aquella risa musical.-_Y me imagino que aun te gusta, ¿Cierto?_

-_Cierto._-Contestó sonriéndome sinceramente, mientras acercaba con las copas en la mano.-_Pero, te preparaste uno igual…_-Dijo extrañada al darse cuenta del líquido que estaba en mi copa, era el mismo que le había dicho que odiaba.- _¿Por qué?_.-Si, ¿Por qué?

No me había dado cuenta cuando lo había hecho, ¿Era ya tan adicto a esa bebida que me recordaba a ella, que no podía dejar de beberla? ¿Y qué se suponía que debía de decirle? ¿Una mentira? Me estaba estrujando el cerebro intentando saber que hacer, mientras jugaba con mi copa haciéndola girar y girar… Que entretenido era…

Pero lo sería mas, si me dijera que decir… No quiero mentirle, pues hacia 7 años que no la veía… ¿y mentirle en el momento del rencuentro?, no, seria una completa tontería…

Estaba incomodo el ambiente, tenso y alucinante. Me di cuenta de que ella bajo la cabeza y se mordio el labio…

Entonces me di cuenta de que ella estaba triste, confundida o contraída, y me sentí mal. Se suponía que ese era el momento que siempre había estado esperando, el poder verla, charlar, besarla, amarla, y no dejarla escapar… Pero creo, que era el momento de hablar, pero si lo hacia, no seria viéndola… porque si la veía, perdería el hilo que me decía que debía hacerlo.

-_Porque…_-Empezaba hablar, y fijo su vista en mí…Pero yo no levante la vista, no pensaba mirarla, que pena si ella no pensaba igual.-_Porque es lo que me recuerda a ti…a tu sabor…a tus besos… a tus labios_-Dije susurrando y con la mirada perdida ya en otro lugar que no fuera la copa.

-_Y si yo, te dijera que cada vez que como una menta, te recuerdo… Recuerdo el sabor de tus labios…y que a veces mezclo menta y canela para imaginar el sabor de los besos dados, entre tu y yo… ¿Me creerías?-_Dijo mientras con sus dulces, suaves y finos dedos se posaban en mi cara, para darme la vuelta y quedarme viéndola, me di cuenta de que quería que supiera que era verdad todo eso que me contaba.-_Creerías que muchas de las cosas que hago ahora me recuerdan a ti…¿Me creerías?..._-Preguntaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas aun sin mostrar…Me sentó mal verla casi llorando, pero le creía, le creía con todo mi corazón… Y lo mejor, era que ella también hacía estupideces para recordarme, no era el único loco.

-_Si, mi amor…Yo te creería…_-Dije tocándole la mejilla con delicadeza, y mirándole con todo el amor que era capaz de demostrar.-_Porque yo también e hecho lo imposible para no olvidarte jamás_.

Le murmure palabras suaves y dulces, mientras que mis caricias eran como el toque de una mariposa. Mis manos iban y venían de recorrer su cuerpo, pero siempre eran toques y caricias suaves, y delicadas. Nunca trataría a una mujer con fuerza o brusquedad… Bueno… A ella ya le había tratado así… ¡Pero no fue mi culpa!

Empecé a perder el sentido… Con mis labios en su cuello, y mi mando recorriéndola para poder grabarme toda las curvas de su hermoso cuerpo.

Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que le demostrara lo mucho que la extrañaba, lo mucho que aun le amaba. Pero de la nada ella agarro mi mano, que expertamente se dirigía a desabrocharle los botones de su blusa. Mis ojos estaban todos nublados de pasión. Una de mis manos yacía en un lugar pachoncito de su cuerpo. Y mi cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello. ¿Por qué me había parado? No importaba, me pare y me aleje un poco de ella… y me miro agradecida… ¡Nunca una mujer se había atrevido a pararme! Mis ojos aun tenían la pasión impregnada.

-_¿Por qué paraste?.-_Pregunté mirándola y dándome cuenta que ella también ardía en pasión, en una no consumada.-_¿Te sientes insegura?_

-_No es eso…-_Dijo mirándome tristemente.-_Vine aquí por una misión. Y si hacemos esto, no la lograre. Y lo sabes perfectamente_.-Comentó sin dejar de mirarme.

-_Lo se…Lo siento_.-Dije con cólera y rabia, enojado de cómo ella se comportaba.-_Creía que habías venido porque me querías, me extrañabas, porque no podías vivir sin mi…Pero veo que me e equivocado. ¿Cierto?_ -Pregunté, mientras le miraba sus ojos, intentando de que viera la rabia, el rencor y dolor-_Tu solo estas aquí por una estúpida promesa que nos hicimos de críos_.

-_Sabes que eso no es del todo cierto…En parte si vine por la promesa que hicimos, por la cual tú me esperabas. Y por otra, estoy aquí, para verte, saber que sigues vivo, que continuas con tu vida, que ya no eres una persona que solo odia en esta vida, sino que también ama. Sabíamos que lo nuestro no podía pasar, desde el momento en el que me aceptaron en la academia de aurores en el sur de Francia… sabíamos que no podía ser, porque podrían matarte o lastimarte, __Draco__._-Dijo por primera vez mencionando mi nombre, si, soy Draco Malfoy… y me enamore de una mujer que me dejo solo por estudios. .-_Yo vine, para saber si tenias a alguien a tu lado, si compartías tu lecho con alguna amiga, novia, amante o esposa…Si tendrías hijos…de ojos grises y pelo amarillo…corriendo por la casa._-Empezó a divagar por sus pensamientos imaginándome esos hechos, y era tan doloroso que tuve que romper la imagen, pero creo que yo no era el único pensando en eso, pues también a ella le atravesó una mueca de dolor.-_Como sea…ya sabes que preguntas responder, y tienes que contarme como has vivido estos 7 largos años._

-_No fue gracias a ti_.-Conteste en un murmullo de muy mal humor. Ya estaba excitado, y ella quería hablar, entonces, le diré que e hecho en mi vida.-_Eh estado con cientos y cientos de mujeres a lo largo de los primeros tres años, para poder olvidarte…Me case, Hermione. Y si tengo una hija, llamada Mia…Pero mi esposa, Amelía Malfoy, murió en el parto… Y si sigo vivo, es por ella. Por Mia._-Dije mientras pensaba en Amelia, no había sido la esposa perfecta, pero era una mujer cariñosa y divina, juguetona y divertida. Estaba pensando en ella cuando una lágrima se cayo de mis ojos.

_-¿La amabas, Draco? –_Me preguntó con un hilo de voz_.-¿La amaste como me amaste a mi? O ¿Fue más?_-La respuesta era obvia, nunca la había logrado amar completamente, querer si, pero ¿amar? No, nunca logre hacerlo. Aunque Amelia siempre se esforzó por ser la esposa perfecta y ganarse todo mi corazón. Pero ella sabia que yo estaba colado por otro… Y aun así estuvo con migo… Me soporto, me mimo, me quiso y me ayudo. Esa mujer, nunca debió haber intentado demostrar que valía, porque yo ya lo sabía. Mire a Hermione, que había desviado su rostro del mío, y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Quien sabe en las tonterías que debía estar pensando en este momento_.-¿Por qué no me esperaste?_

-_¡Qué te esperara! ¡Como te atreves a pedirme algo así, Granger!-_Rugí saliendo de mis casillas, estaba furioso en ese momento, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme eso? Estaba como una cabra esa mujer, ya quisiera ser yo quien la olvidara, intente relajarme, y la volví a mirar tranquilamente, vi sus lagrimas que corrían por sus hermosas mejillas… ah… creo que me pase…y le conteste su escupida pregunta.-_No sabia que volverías, tu misma lo dijiste…Tenía que vivir la vida, aunque tu ya no estuvieras en ella. Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí, porque nunca recibí ninguna carta de ti. Nada que demostrara que pensabas en mí, que me extrañabas, que me amabas. Pero era tonto pensar eso.-_Dije mientras bajaba inconcientemente la mirada a la copa que aun tenia el liquido que me recordaba a ella… ¡Y ni siquiera le había podido besar esta vez! Pero mi inconciente siguió dándole una explicación a Hermione.-_Pero no…Nunca pude amar a Amelía… ella se parecía a ti. En cuanto al físico, pero… Nunca la pude comparar con tigo, pues no había nada de ella que pudiese ser comparado. Me había casado con ella para olvidarte…Pero eso nunca sucedió…Pues me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba a ti_.-Confesé en un murmullo apenas audible.

Acaba de confesar que aun la amaba… y ella… no en ningún momento me lo a dicho… ¿Será que me equivoqué? ¿Será que ella ya no me ama? O ¿Será que todo es un juego para ella? ¡No! Me dije a mi mismo, no debo de pensar en tonterías, si estamos aquí, si ella esta aquí, es porque aun siente algo por mi… ¿Cierto?

-Ah…-Suspire, ¿Dónde quedo el orgullo Malfoy? ¿Dónde esta todo lo que me enseñaron mis padres?

Pero…

De repente sentí que alguien acaba de tirarse me encima y voltee a ver que era. Y vi a Hermione abrazándome, no se por qué. ¿Sería por lo que le dije?, no me importo ya eso, y decidí también abrazarla, demostrarle todo el amor que sentía cuando estaba cerca de mí, demostrarle que el Draco Malfoy de antes, ya no existía.

-_Tengo algo que contarte_.-Susurró aun pegada a mi pecho y con su cara contra mi cuello.-_Algo importante…Solo espero que no me odies…_

-_Yo jamás te podría odiar_.-Le dije mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos, y colocaba el mechón caído en su oreja.-_Nunca te odie cuando te fuiste… ¿Por qué e de odiarte ahora, que regresaste?_

-_Porque esto podría cambiar nuestras vidas…-_Dijo mientras serraba fuertemente los ojos… Empecé a preocuparme de que me dijera que estaba casada, pues ella no me había contado aun como había sobrevivido y vivido estos últimos 7 años…-_Y no solo las nuestras._-No creo estar preparado para lo que viene a continuación.-_Si vine aquí, también fue por otra razón…Me fui cuando tenia 17 años, no solo por la academia…Sino porque además estaba embarazada…-_¡Uff! No esta casada… esperen… ¡Estaba embarazada! ¿Cómo demonios sucedió?.-_Un bebe tuyo…Un bebe que nació…Y vive con migo_.-Tengo… tengo un hijo… y no es Mia… No… No… ¡NO!

Gritaba mentalmente, no podía ser, no, ella… yo… no… ¿Hijo? ¡No! Solo tuvimos una vez relaciones y ella se fue, no hay mucha probabilidad de que quede embarazada, o… ¿o si? Me di cuenta que aun estaba abrazada a ella, y me miro con sus ojos mieles, temiendo mi reacción. Que bien que tuviera miedo.

Estaba cabreado, enojado, furioso, y la mire con odio y resentimiento, porque, si fuese real lo que me acaba de decir, por su cobardía, no había conocido a mi hijo. ¡Me había perdido su jodida infancia! Busque algún indicio de que lo que decía fuera mentira, estudie su cara, perforándola con mis ojos. Pero… me di cuenta que no mentía. De repente, sus manos me quemaban la piel… y la solté como si fuera la misma plaga o el mismo Voltemort.

Aunque… para mí, ahora lo era. O era peor.

Vete, le dije sin darme cuenta, ya sin verle a los ojos. Porque sabia, que si lo hacia, perdería y la volvería abrazar, o la terminaría estrangulando por ocultarme tal verdad.

Se tenso al escucharme ordenarle tal cosa, pero me hizo caso y emprendió su marcha. Mis pies, inconcientemente fueron a abrirle la puerta, para que se marchara y no volviera… pero antes de irse, se giro hacia mi. Y me dijo…

-_Si quieres venir a verlo…Seria un gran regalo para él_.-Susurró mientras me dejaba una tarjeta en la mano y se iba…Tal vez, para siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y aquí termina el capitulo. Espero RRs :)

bye besos :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, ya regrese. Muchas gracias a las 5 personas que firmaron. Me siento muy bien con sus firmas. y espero que disfruten este capitulo. Me costo mas trabajo escribirlo pues como dije antes, no estoy acostumbrada a hablar en primera persona fingiendo ser hombre. .**

**Si ustedes leyeron 7 anios después, se preguntaran, el por qué de la carta, bueno, aun no se donde ponerla. Mas bien, no se si ponerlo. Yo creo que si. Pero en otro Ficc. Donde se Explicara todo, y todas las dudas. :)**

**Bueno, bye besos, espero RRs o lecturas por lo menos hahaha :)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Después de 7 años**_

Capitulo 2. Decisiones.

Han pasado dos largas y pesadas semanas, y aun no se que hacer. Sigo teniendo ganas de ir a verlo, y también verla a ella. No se ni como se llama este hijo desconocido. ¿Y si hiciera como si nunca me hubiera enterado? ¿O lo mejor seria ir a decirle que le amo aun, y ver a mi hijo?

Mi cabeza estaba estallando de tantas preguntas sin respuestas. Pero… ¿Cómo perdonar a la mujer que amas, si te a escondido un hijo? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo? Yo la hubiera ayudado, me hubiera hecho responsable del niño. ¡Nunca la hubiera abandonado!...

Pero ella no me conocía… o conoce. Ya no soy el mismo hombre, que era hace 7 años. Ya no soy el niño, o adolescente. Soy un hombre, un hombre hecho y derecho. ¿Ella habrá creído que no la hubiera ayudado? ¿Habría pensado que la iba a despachar? ¿Qué la dejaría sola para siempre? ¿Qué no me hubiera importado que estuviera embarazada?

O…¡No! ¡Basta! Me decía a mi mismo mientras agarraba mi cabeza y la sacudía. No podía pensar en eso. Debía dejar de maltratarme mentalmente. Era malo eso…

Me levante del sillón y me dirigí hacia el baño. En esas dos semanas, no me había levantado de ahí más para ir al baño y preparar mi bebida favorita. La bebida, que me recordaba a ella, la que odiaba, pero también amaba. Esa bebida era mi vicio. El único que tenía y llevaba a cabo.

Mire mi reflejo y me di cuenta que mi hermosa y siempre perfecta cara estaba esquelética y con la barba. Apenas me podía mover. Comía lo que los sirvientes me traían, pero había veces que ni comía. Solo… dejaba la comida ahí… tirada, sola.

No podía seguir al ritmo que estaba. Necesitaba comer, necesitaba salir, necesitaba _vivir_. Ya no puedo seguir como estoy, me dije a mi mismo mientras me tocaba la cara.

Pero algo de la nada me saco de balance. Un toqueteo a la puerta del baño. Era extraño, pues mis sirvientes nunca tocaban la puerta, pues les había explicado explícitamente que no quería que me molestara. Y que si moría nada mas me sacaran de la sala.

_-¿Papi, estas ahí?_-Escuche la voz de mi hija decir.

Acepto que en ningún momento pensé en Mia. Hasta ahorita…¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera dejado morir? La hubiera dejado sola… ¡Qué estúpido era! ¡¿Cómo demonios me atrevía a dejarme de importar la vida, si ni siquiera había pensado en Mia?! ¿Qué tipo de padre era?... uno muy malo por lo visto. Pero esta vez, le iba a demostrar a Ammy que era el mejor padre posible.

-_Ya voy cielo_.-Le dije mientras me lavaba la cara y me cepillaba mis dientes. No quería que Mia se diera cuenta de que había estado tomando todos estos días.-_Dame quince minutos_.

-_De acuerdo_.-Dijo apenas como un pequeño murmullo.

Me limpie los dientes, me bañe, me afeite, y salí del baño para encontrar a mi hija. La cual, estaba tranquilamente sentada en mi sillón. Se veía tan pequeña y frágil. Tan parecida a mí. Era como un angelito bajado del cielo para acompañarme y estar con migo.

Se dio la vuelta y me miro durante cinco segundos. Después de eso, corrió a mis brazos llorando. La cargue y la abrace con toda la fuerza posible sin romperla en dos. Levanto la cabeza y me miro, inspeccionando cada rincón de mi cara, como si quisiera ver que no me faltaba nada, después de eso, dio un suspiro y acomodo su cara entre mi cuello y hombro.

-_Oí que ya no te quedaba mucha vida_.-Dijo de la nada, asustándome con sus palabras. ¿Por qué creía eso?-_Tenia miedo de que me dejaras sola… como mamá._

-_¿Cómo?_-Fue lo único que salio de mi boca, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Mia decía eso?-_¿Por qué dices eso?_

-_Es que… Es que…Escuche en las cocinas que te partieron el corazón y querías morirte, y que ya nada te importaba._-Explotó Mia a llantos, mientras mi mente intentaba captar lo que las palabras de la pequeña.

-_Mia, tranquila, cielo.-_Comenté intentando tranquilizar a mi bebe.-_Todo esta bien, no pasa nada. Estoy bien, y tú me importas, yo jamás te abandonaría_.-Intentaba consolarla y creer al cien por ciento en esas palabras. No podía dejarla sola, ella me necesitaba. Y yo, la necesitaba a ella.

Me senté en el sillón, con Mia aun arriba de mí, pero esta vez tranquila, dormida. No podía creer mi falta de responsabilidad. Yo amo a mi hija, y estuve a punto de dejarla sola… ¿Qué clase de monstruo era?

Me estaba quedando dormido mientras pensaba en todo, en Mia, en Amelia, en los mortifagos, en la guerra, el la vida, en _ella_. Cuando de la nada sentí que algo picoteaba mi mano y voltee a ver que era… Era una lechuza blanca, con un hermoso sobre. Se lo quite al animal y me pregunte quien me lo mandaba y por qué. Pero entes de leerlo, reconocí la letra… _Hermione_.

Un sentimiento de traición, otro de enojo, y otro de alivio invadieron mi cuerpo en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo. ¿Qué era lo que deseaba Hermione? ¿No tenia suficiente con apartarme de mi hijo?, no, al parecer, para ella no era suficiente.

Estuve a un tris de aventar la carta a la chimenea. Pero… ¿Qué había de malo en leerla? Volví a fijar mi vista en la carta y empecé a leer lo que me había mandado.

_Se que tal vez nunca me vayas a perdonar…pero creo que debes de saber, que mi hijo…Nuestro hijo, y yo, nos vamos del país. Regresamos a nuestra casa, en Francia. El tren parte a las 7:30 de la noche, y creo que era necesario avisarte que no tengo planes de que Nicholas y yo volvamos a Inglaterra, pues ya no hay nada que me detenga. Tal vez en 7 años regrese…pues aun es parte de la promesa…Con todo mi amor…Hermione._

Mi mente quedo en blanco durante unos minutos, y luego, me asaltaron tantas preguntas.

¿Se iría realmente?

¿Por qué escribió "con todo mi amor" si se supone que no me ama?

¿Por qué le puso el nombre Nicholas, si yo siempre la había dicho que me gustaba el nombre Alexander?

¿Realmente no dejaría que nuestro hijo Nicholas regresara?

¿Hermione no iba a pelear por él?

¿Realmente podría perdonarla?

¿Podría ir a verla y decirle que le amo?

¿Podría? ¿Iría? ¿Le diría? ¿Lo conocería?

Todas esas preguntas y más, estaban en mi cabeza y no me dejaban en paz.

Decidí que por una vez en la vida, me iba a arriesgar por algo que realmente deseaba. Y deseaba ver a mi hijo. Ver si realmente era como decía Hermione, mi hijo.

Si ella no se había acostado con otra persona y estaba intentando engancharme. Mire el reloj, para comprobar que aun no era muy tarde. Conociendo a Hermione, llegaría una hora antes.

Agarre a Mia y me la lleve a la estación de trenes, esperando poder verla a ella y a nuestro hijo.

-&-

Llegue a la esta estación de trenes buscándola en todos lados. No la veía en ningún lado. Hasta que fije mi vista en un joven y una señora cargando a un niño.

Me fije que la señora tenia el pelo exactamente igual al de Hermione… Ah, no, no era igual al de ella… ¡Era el de ella!

Me puse nervioso, pues traía en los brazos al fruto de nuestro amor.

-_Papi…¿Qué hacemos aquí?-_Preguntó Mia mientras me jalaba el brazo.

¿Si, qué era lo que hacíamos aquí? Me pregunté.

-_Vinimos a ver a tu hermanito._-Le dije a Mia.

_-¿Tengo un hermanito?_-Preguntó levantando su cabecita para mirarme.

-_Si, cielo_.-Contesté mientras la cargaba y le depositaba un suave beso en la frente.-_Pero necesito verlo de cerca. Y además ellos no deben de saber que estamos aquí, así que shh…_

Mia se quedo callada y asintió con su cabecita. Baje a Mia de mis brazos a los diez minutos.

Y vi que Hermione volteaba hacia donde estaba yo y me vio.

Hice una mascara para que no mirara realmente mis sentimientos. Mi mascara era perfecta. Me encontraba serio, altivo, y con una mirada tan fría y letal. Y con una sonrisa cínica al mirar a mi hijo, o nuestro hijo, como debo suponer.

Era idéntico a mi, solo que con el pelo mas oscuro. Me moví al mirar que Hermione Parpadeaba.

Quería que pensara que todo era producto de su imaginación. Y al parecer, lo logre.

La vi marcharse, y no sabía que se suponía que debía de hacer, si ir tras ella, o dejarla marcharse para que nunca más volviera, durante estos siete años.

La idea de perderla a ella y a mi hijo, hizo que mi corazón se marchitara y me doliera de la manera mas fuerte y fea que alguna vez hubiera sentido.

Sintiendo eso, ya sabía cual sería mi próximo destino, también sabía con quien me quedaría, y a quienes vería.

Saque mi teléfono móvil y le marque a una amiga…

-_Pansy, habla Draco Malfoy.-_Dije al escuchar a mi amiga por el otro lado.-_Necesito que me puedas hospedar en tu casa durante unos…quince días, por que necesito hacer algo_.

-_¿Estas seguro?_-Oí a mi amiga decir.

-_Si… ¿Hablaras con Blaise?_-Pregunté. Pues, Pansy y Blaise se habían terminado casando después de la escuela.

_-Claro, pero yo no veo ningún inconveniente…_

_-¿Sigues viviendo en Francia?_

_-Si…_

_-Perfecto… Adiós Pansy._-Diciendo eso, corte la llamada. Era hora de ir a la casa a hacer las maletas e irme hacía allá

Agarre a Mia, salimos de la estación y pedí un taxi.

Al llegar a la casa Mia se había quedado dormida, así que tuve que despertarla…

-_Mia, cielo, despierta_.-Le decía con amor mientras suavemente le daba empujoncitos.-_Despierta, vamos a viajar y necesito que me digas que quieres llevar._

-_Cinco minutos mas papi_…-Dijo aun con los ojos cerrados y dándome la espalda.

-_Bueno, te vas a terminar quedando y yo no me hago responsable._-Comenté con indiferencia. Mientras me levantaba y me iba.

-_No me vas a dejar…¿Cierto?-_Comentó como si nunca se hubiera dormido y bien despierta, pero con sus ojitos de corderito…

-_No_

_-Bueno… ya te acompaño…_

-_Vale_.-Comenté

Pasamos una hora entre que hacíamos la maleta de Mia y la mía, para el viaje. Había hablado con Theodore Nott para que me hiciera compañía durante el viaje, mientras que yo hiciera las investigaciones especiales para encontrar a Hermione.

Theodore es un joven rubio, igual que yo. Pero el tiene los ojos de color verde y café… De lo que me acuerdo, Theodore era más chaparro que yo, pero es posible que ya creciera. Él nunca quiso ser mortifago. Pero su tío lo obligo a hacerse la marca…Pero, Theo siempre había sido el mas hábil e ingenioso de los Slytherins, e hizo que un novato tomara la poción para que otra persona se pareciera a él, y con la maldición Imperius, lo controlo. Nunca nadie supo de ese truco, solo él, Pansy, Blaise y yo. Que fuimos quienes lo ayudamos… Ninguno de nosotros nos marcamos… Hicimos lo mismo que hizo nuestro buen amigo Theo…

Theodore es un poco reservado, espero que no le moleste a Mia, pues ella no lo conoce.-Pensé.

Esperaba a que llegara Theo a la casa, pues nos iríamos todos juntos. El timbre sonó y Elina, nuestra elfa domestica fue a abrirle…

_-¡Cariño! ¡Ya llegue!_-Dijo Theodore como siempre burlón, cuando estaba con amigos_.-¿Dónde estas, mi vida?_

-_Aquí_-Gruñí mientras veía a Theo entrar en la sala.

-_Y… Bueno, ¿Dónde esta tu hija?_-Preguntó ya volviéndose serio.

-¡_Mia_!-Grité esperando a que mi hija llegara, cuando por fin llego, hice las presentaciones-_Mía, el señor Nott_.-Dije mientras señalaba a Theo.-_Te cuidara mientras yo salga a hacer las investigaciones, ¿De acuerdo?_

-_Si, papi_.-Dijo mirándome y luego volviéndose hacía Theo.-_Soy Mia Malfoy Enverte. Mucho gusto en conocerle señor Nott._-Sip, mi hija era una Slytherin clavada aun a temprana edad, pues era altanera y fría, pero elegante en todo momento.

Después de todas las presentaciones y unos minutos platicando todos juntos, para que se conocieran. Llego el taxi, y nos marchamos todos juntos, de nuevo, hacía la estación de trenes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

FinaL de este capitulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no me haya salido tan mal como creo hahaha.

Bueno, si tienen alguna duda, haganmelo saber y con gusto se la contestare. Bye besos.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Después de 7 años**_

Capitulo 3. Un Rencuentro Muy Loco

Cuando llegamos al supuesto pueblo en el que vivía Hermione, me di cuenta que era una eh… aldea en un bosque. Me quite los lentes oscuros y mire todo el lugar. Era pintoresco y había casas en riscos. Todo en ese lugar era hermoso, ahora entiendo porque Hermione vivía ahí. Mire a Mia y estaba excitada, sus ojos brillaban y jalaba a Theo para que le llevara a ver unas pulseras de oro.

Volví a recorrer el pueblo con la mirada, pero esta vez buscando la posada en donde nos hospedaríamos. Había previsto quedarnos con Pansy, pero ella vivía al sur de Francia y eso era casi el noroeste.

Tuve que encontrar un lugar en donde quedarnos en el pueblo de Hermione. Temo que le comenten que estoy acá. Pero se que no lo harán…¿Cierto, no?

-_Cielo_-Le dije a Mia mientras la miraba.-_Ve con Theodore a recorrer el lugar. Toma._-Dije mientras le daba a Theodore 45 libras, y 30 galeones. Por si necesitaban comprar algo.-_Cuídala Theo_.

-_Si Draco_.-Dijo mientras la agarraba de la mano y se la llevaba. Sentí un vacío al dejarla marchar. Nunca la dejaba que se fuera sino era con migo.

Volví a buscar con la mirada la posada, pensando que podría encontrarla. En un cerrar de ojos, pero quisiera o no, el pueblucho era mas grande de lo que veía. Me dirigí hacia una tienda de comestibles, para ver si sabían donde quedaba la posada Magic Heral. Supuestamente era uno de las mejores posadas y de las mas grandes, por lo que sabía era de Magos y Muggles. Era extraño eso. Pero no importaba, mientras nuestras reservaciones siguieran, todo iba a marchar de maravilla.

Ahora, ¿Dónde quedo el ancianito de lentes? Oh, ya lo vi, pensé mientras me dirigía hacia un anciano de lentes.

-_Disculpe, amable señor. ¿Sabría dónde queda la posada Magic Heral?-_Dije tranquilamente, hablando en perfecto francés pero con acento inglés.

-_Jovencito, no soy un señor, soy una señora, y si, se donde queda el lugar. Pero si me permite, una falta de respeto no es recompensada. Con su permiso me retiro_.-Dijo esa mugrosa anciana fea y tonta, dándose la vuelta e intentándose ir. ¡Pero ah, no sabe que no la dejare ir!

-_Señora, no fue mi intención llamarla hombre, pero mírese, dígame que creería usted si ve a un… una… un eh… lo que sea con ropa de hombre, lentes de hombre y pelo corte. Además sus rasgos no le ayudan en nada._-Comenté fríamente y con ganas de molestarla.-_Ahora, sino es mucha molestia dígame donde queda la posada._

-_¡Nunca en mi vida me habían faltado tanto el respeto! ¡Puf! Estos jóvenes del ahora._-Dijo en su monologo extraño, que rara era esa vieja. Y de la nada se hecho a correr.

Preferí dejarla ir, me daba flojera ir y perseguir a una anciana, y que mal me iba a ver. Draco Malfoy, un antiguo servidor del Lord persiguiendo a una anciana. Tal vez lo mejor era preguntarle al señor que trabajaba en la tienda, pero esta vez, sin dirigirme a nadie en especial camine.

Al llegar, el joven que atendía la tienda (si, este si era hombre) me dio la indicación de cómo llegar. Él si era buena persona. Estaba mas desperado en este… este pueblo (si se le podía llamar así) que en mi gran ciudad de Londres.

Seguí las instrucciones que me dio el joven y di por fin con la posada, pero ¡Qué posada! ¡Mas parecía un hotel de 5 estrellas! ¡Era gigante!

Casi, casi, cuando lo vi, creí que me equivocada, pero al ver el nombre de la posada, supe que estaba en lo correcto. No me había equivocado. Entre, y rápidamente me dirigí hacia recepción. Donde la atendía una joven hermosa, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes.

-_Disculpe. Quisiera una habitación con dos camas matrimoniales, si tiene claro_.-Comenté con mi mejor voz seductora. (Que ame a Hermione, no significa que no pueda coquetear).

-_Si señor, un momento por favor_.-dijo mientras tecleaba la computadora.

Después de haber hecho la reservación, salí a buscar a mi hija y a mi amigo.

Camine durante 3 horas en busca de Theodore. ¡¿Dónde estaba?! ¡Traía a mi hija!

Camine por otros 3 minutos desesperado, sin ver a ningún alma en el pueblo. ¿Dónde estaban todos? Era extraño ver que no hubiera nadie, sabia que era un pueblo y que todos debían dormirse temprano, pues no habría nada que hacer en las noches. ¡Pero las 5 de la tarde no era demasiado tarde! ¡Al contrario era demasiado temprano!

Mire a todos lados siguiendo buscando a alguien, hasta que encontré a un niño de cabello miel, corriendo a una tienda, yo lo seguí por inercia. Hasta que logre darle alcance.

-_Hey, pequeño. ¿Dónde están todos_?-pregunté mientras me agachaba y me quitaba las gafas de sol.

-_Todos se esconden señor…-_Murmuro apenas volteándome a ver.

Mire su cara, sus facciones aristocráticas, delgadas y muy finas, sus enormes ojos grises, pero no grises cualquiera, sino un gris muy familiar. Aunque mi color de cabello fuera mucho menos oscuro que el suyo, era un vivo retrato mío… ¿Acaso este sería mi hijo? Pensé mirándolo.

-_¿Por qué se esconden?_-Pregunté intrigado por mis pensamientos y también por el por qué de la gente escondida.

-_Porque a esta hora…Los hombres lobos salen e intentan visitar el pueblo…_

-_¿Pero los hombres lobos no salen cada luna nueva?_-Pregunté intrigado por lo que decía el niño.

-_Es que en este lugar, pasan las cosas más extrañas, ese es un ejemplo…Realmente no sé porque vienen o salen a la luz del sol, y menos cuando no hay luna llena de por medio, una vez mi mamá me lo explico, pero no lo recuerdo…creo que es cuando hay crepúsculo o algo por el estilo…_

-_Y…-_Esta era mi oportunidad de saber quién era su madre, ¿sería Hermione?-¿_Quién es tu madre?_

-_Lo siento…Mis modales son muy malos… Me llamo Nicholas Alexander Granger_.-Dijo tiernamente el niño…_mi hijo_…

-_Nicholas Alexander…Un lindo nombre_…-dije con la mente ida, en otro lugar…Dandome cuenta que no había dicho el nombre de Hermione sino su propio nombre.

-_Gracias señor…Pero será mejor que nos ocultemos_…-Dijo tomándome de la mano, no sabía quién era yo, y aun así me trataba con tanta familiaridad.

Pasaron 30 minutos en los cuales estuvimos escondidos y callados, yo pensaba en muchas cosas, y creo que el también pensaba en otras cosas. De repente (Y no se por qué) mire a un estante de la tienda (nos habíamos metido a una tienda para escondernos) y vi unos cabellos rubios y lisos, y alado de esos cabellos unos castaños. ¡Eran dos cabezas! Y muy parecidas a mi amigo e hija.

-¡_Theodore, Mia!_-Grité de emoción al verlos. No me había dado cuenta, pero tenia miedo de que les hubiera pasado algo. Ella era mi vida, y él, uno de mis mejores amigos.

En el momento en el que grite, ellos voltearon y se alegraron de verme. Corrieron hacia acá, y Mia salto a mis brazos, y se puso a llorar, Theo se veía cansado y vi que tenia lastimado la rodilla. Me voltee a verlo a los ojos y le pregunté que le había pasado, lo único que me contesto, fue una mirada de dolor y precaución.

-_Theo…-_Murmuré mientras lo miraba con preocupación mal disimulada_.-¿Qué te paso?_

-_Oh, papi_.-Murmuro Mia interrumpiendo a Theo.-_Fue muy feo…él… tío Theo se enfrento a un perro "gigate" y le lastimo con su garra_.-diciendo eso, se echo a llorar.

-_Básicamente, lo que ella dijo…-_Murmuró Theo como si nada importara. ¡Idiota! ¡Pudo haberle mordido el "perro"!

Y fue exactamente eso lo que le dije, voltee a ver a Nicholas, y vi que estaba asomándose por la ventana haber si el peligro ya había pasado. Se volteo hacia mí y me miro con intensidad transmitida por sus ojitos grises.

-_Me supongo que es tu hijo, ¿verdad Draco_?-Dijo Theodore no preguntando, pero tampoco afirmando.

-_Creo que si_.-Dije sin perder el contacto visual con el niño.

Se acerco hacia mí, y miro a Mia y a Theodore. Miro su herida y luego la cara de mi amigo.

-_Vámonos, ya se fueron…El crepúsculo acabo… ya es de noche…¿Dónde se están hospedando?-_Preguntó mirándome intensamente, ya ignorando olímpicamente a mi gente…

_-En la posada…_

-_De acuerdo, ya sé donde…-_Dijo interrumpiéndome y saliendo de la tienda.-_¿No viene señor Malfoy?_-¡Sabía mi nombre! ¡Y yo no se lo había dicho!

-_Si, ya vamos…_-Contesté mientras cargaba apoyando en la cadera a Mia, y dándole apoyo con mi otro hombre a Theodore.

-_Él señor Theodore, tendrá que acompañarme a mí, tengo que llevarlo al médico_.-Dijo… ese niño es muy observador, pensé.

Con una mención, se había aprendido el nombre de Theodore, y no me sorprendería que también de Mia, pero no entendía como supo el mío, nunca le dije como me llamaba, ni siquiera mi apellido. Y él me dice de repente "Señor Malfoy", era sorprendente, tal vez Granger…Granger…hacia tiempo que no pensaba en ella así…Rayos, perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos, pensé con frustración, mientras seguíamos a Nicholas.

-_Señor, ¿Cuál es su nombre completo?-_Preguntó mirando a Theodore.

-_Theodore Nott._-Contesto con simpleza mi amigo.

-_Muy bien señor Nott, usted ira con migo, el señor Malfoy y la señorita Mia Malfoy, ustedes irán directamente a la posada, no se detengan por nada, no le hagan caso a nadie, ni nada…_-Dijo mientras nos dividíamos, y veía como Theodore se iba con él. Con mi hijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Theodore llego a las 10 de la noche a la posada, yo estaba despierto, esperándolo.

-_¿Y, cómo te fue?._-Pregunte intentando no sonar interesado, pero perdía la batalla, estaba interesado, quería saber todo, sabía que Theodore Nott, era de la gente que sacaba toda la información posible de una persona, sin que esta se diera cuenta.

Theodore, bien podía haber sido ladrón de bancos, pues platicar con él, era tan cómodo, que aunque quisieras guardar un secreto, te lo sacaba. Confiaba en que Theodore le hubiera sacado todo, desde cuando nació, hasta que había hecho el verano pasado.

-_Tu mocoso es una tumba._-Comentó enojado, era la primera vez que lo oía hablar así, siempre era muy correcto.

-_¿Por qué lo dices?_-Pregunté intrigado. Checando si Mia aun dormía en la cama.

-_Porque intente sacarle algo, y me decía, no sé, o inclinaba los hombros, ¡realmente no le saque nada!, en un intento desesperado le pregunte directamente quien era su madre, se volteo muy indignado y comento, "si yo no le pregunto nada, usted, no me pregunte nada. A mí no me interesa su vida personal, y con usted debería ser igual. Yo se que lo hace para saber si el señor Malfoy es mi padre por el vago parecido, pero le aseguro que no sé nada. Así que guárdese sus preguntas"._-Dijo completamente enojado e imitando el tono de Nicholas.-_¿Das crédito, Draco?, ese mocoso es muy…muy…_

_-Cállate, te recuerdo que es mi hijo, y aunque él no lo quiera aceptar, ya esta seguro, sino no te lo hubiera comentado._-Le respondí callándolo para que no le insultara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Les aseguro que los 2 días siguientes no fueron de lo más interesantes, yo veía a mi hijo a una hora exacta, para luego irlo a despedir llevándolo a su casa. Después de lo sucedido el primer día, Theodore, siempre intentaba sacarle algo, para él, era un reto, y para Nick, una desesperación.

Era increíble estar con él, al día siguiente de conocerlo, me había llamado papá, ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Papá!

Era la muestra de que Hermione no me había mentido…Pero si se lo había llevado.-Pensé con amargura y celos.

Ella había vivido con Nicholas, la mayor parte de su infancia, pero no dejaría que se lo llevara de nuevo…

Haríamos una pareja normal, con dos hijos buenos, con amor entre nosotros. Esta vez no la dejaría escapar. Por el bien de Nicholas, por el bien de Hermione, por el de Mia, y por el mío, claro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.

Empecé a caminar siguiendo a Nicholas, era el tercer día que nos veíamos, todo era genial, me la pasaba siempre muy bien. Y no hablemos de Mia y Theodore. Ellos también le adoraban.

Íbamos a su casa, pero sentía que algo se me olvidaba, y lo supe al momento de ver correr a Nick.

Un hombre lobo lo perseguía, empecé a correr como loco, intentando alcanzarlo, pero iba muy detrás de ellos. No podía creer lo que pasaba, no iba a perder a mi hijo, ni iba a dejar que lo mordiera un perro mutante. Iba a luchar por él, me decía mientras corría a todo lo que podía.

Vi que Hermione salía de su casa y se daba cuenta de lo sucedido, me quedaban 50 metros para llegar hacia ellos, suponía yo. Observe que Hermione agarraba al pequeño y se metía a su casa, tuve miedo, y seguí corriendo, vi como la bestia golpeaba la puerta y lograba entrar. ¡Merlín, no pienso perder a mi familia!

Cuando por fin llegue a la puerta, no me importaba la cortesía ni los malditos y jodidos modales, lo único que hice fue entrar, y cuando no vi al hombre lobo, me tranquilice, supuse se había ido. Hasta que escuche el grito de Hermione, que provenía de la segunda planta, subí las escaleras corriendo, la adrenalina volvía, el tiempo corría, y la vida de mi amada y de mi hijo, corría peligro...

Tumbe la puerta de una patada, y entre y vi a Hermione tirada en el suelo, llena de sangre, su sangre, y a la bestia arriba de ella.

Actué por instinto, cuando saque la barita y apunte a matar.

Quite el cuerpo de encima, y la vi…inmóvil…quieta…pálida…y me entro el miedo, por primera vez en mi vida, sentí realmente el miedo dentro de mi, me sentí roto, muerto al verla tirada…

Me agache a tocarla. Toque con delicadeza su mejilla, y me llene de sangre, toda ella estaba ensangrentada, y quería vomitar, el amor de mi vida, estaba muerto enfrente de mi…

Hermione estaba muerta…tirada…y llena de sangre…

¡Nicholas! Recordé.

-_Nicholas, ¿Dónde estás?_-Gritaba como esquizofrénico, esperando que no lo hubiera matado, hasta que escuche un ruido de una puerta, y la abrí.

Ahí estaba sano y salvo…con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas al ver a su madre… Me sentí muy mal, que conjure un patronus, e hice que fuera con Theodore y Mia… y les avisara que estaría en San Mungo.

Mientras lo conjuraba, escuche un esta viva.

Voltee a ver a Nicholas, que abrazaba a Hermione, y gritaba de alegría.

-_¿Qué dijiste, Nick?-_Pregunté incrédulo.

-_¡Qué está viva, papá, está viva, mamá está viva!_-Escuchar eso de mi hijo, me dio esperanza, y los lleve al hospital.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La atendieron rápido, al decirles que quien era yo, y quien era ella.

Eso fue hace 5 horas, acaba de salir de la sala de operación, estoy desesperado, camino de un lado a otro sin pensar en otra cosa. Theodore esta conmocionado, le caía bien Hermione. Mia y Nicholas estaban en la habitación de Hermione, y yo esperaba lo mas importante, el diagnostico.

Esperaba que ese animal no hubiera mordido a Hermione…Sino la encerrarían…Y no quiero que eso pase…

La quiero con migo, a mi lado…

Llego el doctor, y dijo que Hermione no había sufrido ningún daño, y extrañas palabras que yo asentía sin saber su significado.

Y dijo que podía pasar, y entre a su habitación.

La vi llorando y abrazando a Nicholas

Me volteo a ver…

-_Draco…-_Murmuro mientras soltaba de una mano a nuestro hijo, y sin dejar de abrazarlo se aventó hacia mí.._.-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué paso ese día?¿Qué haces aquí?_

La mire, y le di un suave, rápido y corto beso en los labios, para que callara, no quería recordar ese día, el día en que casi la pierdo para siempre. Luego la apoye en mi pecho, abrazando a los dos.

-_Desde que te habías ido, yo no lograba dejar de pensar en ti. Y vine a buscarte a Francia con Mia a mi lado todo el tiempo, luego, preguntando por ti, lo conocí a él_.-Dije mientras miraba a Nicholas.-_Y me dijo que era su madre, entonces me quede perplejo y pensé que él debía de ser mi hijo, y ese momento, y me di cuenta que era idéntico a mi a su edad, solo que con el pelo castaño. Los 3 siguientes días, él venia a verme, pues ya sabia que yo era su padre, conoció a mi hija Mia y se hicieron amigos enseguida. Y el último día, el día en el que casi te pierdo y lo pierdo a él, era el día en el cual, yo iba a parecer en tu casa y decirte que te amaba, y que esperaba que me perdonaras mi comportamiento, y decirte que no importaba que me hayas ocultado a Nicholas, pues al final, acabaste diciéndomelo.-_Dije esta vez mirándola a ella.-_Nicholas se fue contigo, pero no se como el hombre lobo lo empezó a perseguir, y luego recuerdo que yo lo vi corriendo, y te vi a ti salvándolo, mas tarde observe como el hombre lobo entraba a tu casa y luego salía. Yo en esos momentos me encontraba a 250 metros de tu casa. Pero eso no hizo que corriera menos, hasta que entre a tu casa y logre hacer estallar la puerta justo a tiempo, pues vi que estabas apunto de inconsciencia y el animal arriba de ti…Lo de más, es historia_.-Dije terminándola y sin dejar de mirarla. Luego dulcifiqué mi mirada hasta el infinito, si era posible y dije las palabras que tanto ansiaba decir.-_Pero, Mione, te amo, y siempre lo haré, pase lo que pase._

-_Yo también te amo, Draco._-Dijo mientras me besaba y soltaba a Nicholas.-_Gracias por salvarnos_._ Gracias por todo, mi amor._

_&_

_FIN!!_

_yeeii por fin acabe el capitulo, costo trabajo escribirlo, y muchas gracias a la gente que me apoyo al leerme o mandarme RR :)_

_o cossas por el estilO_

_les mando un besoo enorme, y esperen mi proximo ficc, dnd les contare de la carta, que venia, quien la escribio, sera de un capitulo, supongo._

_Suerte, adios, y q les haya gustado!!_


End file.
